


Jake English-->Get (Technically) Stood Up on By Your Date

by Miriage



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Creepy Perv, Dirk Is Smooth AF, Dirk to the Rescue!!, First Dates, Fluff, Jake Technically Got Stood Up, M/M, Nervous Jake, Nervousness, Sweet, Tumblr Prompt, a lot of hand holding, but it's only mentioned, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miriage/pseuds/Miriage
Summary: You’re name is Jake English and you guess you technically got stood up on by your date.
Well…not really stood up on. You were just…. put in a situation that only looks like you got stood up on.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Minor Mistakes were made. Mistakes were changed. (10/8/16)

You’re name is Jake English and you guess you _technically_ got stood up on by your date.

 

Well…not really stood up on. You were just…. put in a situation that only looks like you got stood up on.

 

You had planned on treating one your best friends, Jane Crocker, today. She was having it rough, what with her seemingly unrequited crush on your other best friend (the two were actually crazy about each other but you had been advised by your sister Jade to not meddle in the dangerous waters of love) and her stressful culinary classes, so you wanted to spoil her a little. You had gone the whole nine miles and back: A candle lit dinner, fancy clothes, interesting conversations….

 

That is until Roxy, your other best friend (and the “unrequited crush” in this scenario), misinterpreted the whole thing and thought that you two were going on a date.

 

Which was preposterous to say the least! You are a gentleman and a gentleman does not date one best friend when he is aware that the other best friend has a crush on that one best friend! You had told Roxy over and over again that you were not stealing her woman and it was NOT a date, yet the poor girl was already close to tears at this point. It was only thanks to the quick actions of sweet Janey (who leapt seemingly nowhere) that the whole situation was resolved and your glorious trio was saved.

 

And a new relationship was born.

 

The two newly anointed lovebirds then left, hand in hand, to go on an ice cream date (which you insisted upon as Roxy didn’t like fancy restaurants and you could tell Jane wanted to desperately kiss her new girlfriend in the privacy of a small shop rather than in a social restaurant.)

 

Which was why now it looked like you had been stood up.

 

You actually don’t know why you even came to this restaurant in the end. Maybe it was the stubbornness in you that said Jake English did not spend two hours on the phone arguing with a maître d' trying to get a reservation only to bail last moment. But even with that argument, the amount of side looks you are getting is becoming…. unsettlingly.

 

Especially from that guy in the corner near the back with the shift eyes. Sure, you can handle the pity looks but this guy is…

 

(Good golly he won’t stop it. It’s unnerving and uncomfortable and…oh no…. Is he coming closer? He is isn’t he? No wait, he’s going to the bar! Yes, that’s it. Nothing to worry about and- wait…. why is he making the universal hand gesture for two drinks? Why is he looking at you again? Oh god…Why did you come again? Was it really worth it? Oh no, his drinks are almost done and-)

 

A hand settles on your shoulder and you almost skyrocket out of your seat. You whip around so fast that your glasses literally fling off your face. Luckily, said shoulder tapper has fast reflexes and catches your spectacles before they land in a broken mess on the floor.

 

“Wow careful there sweetheart it’s just me!” The person says, slipping the glasses back on your face. You blink, your vision coming back into focus as you look at your eyewear savior and-

 

Oh shit…. he’s…. attractive.

 

Broad shoulders, tall built, angular face with touches of confidence, and with dark shades obscuring his eyes. You feel yourself blush to the tips of your ears.

 

(Have you mentioned that this is your…what word did Roxy use…Your type of guy? Golly you never knew you had a type until you saw someone on your college campus that looked-)

 

(Just like him….)

 

(…oh god….)

 

Your brain feels like it stopped working and your breath hitches as he leans in close.

 

“Sorry about this man.” He says, his accented voice sending shivers down your spine. (BREATH JAKE! But try not to be too obvious!) “But I’m pretty sure that perv at the bar is undressing you with his eyes so I suggest you either play along or get the fuck out of here.”

 

Your fists tighten slightly. “Jake English does not runaway before dinner.” You answer back, though your voice comes out rigid (this man’s confidence seriously taking a toll on you. You hope he doesn’t notice.)

 

(He notices.)

 

“Stubborn one ain’t ya English?” He asks, “Okay…. I can work with that.”

 

He stands up straight, ruffles your hair (Hey! You worked hard to style it today!), and then goes to sit across from you.

 

“The name’s Dirk by the way.” He says, giving a wink. “Dirk Strider.”

 

You can’t help but give a shy grin.

 

“Jake English.” You respond. “But I suppose I already told you that.”

 

“You’ve got a nice accent there English.” Dirk responds giving a half smile. “You grew up in England or something?”

 

“N-no…” You say, as his hand brushes against yours, in an action that makes your chest feel tight. “An…an island actually.” Dirk whistles, impressed.

 

 

(Was this how Roxy felt with Jane? How did she manage to keep herself acting like…Roxy all the time then? Was it the alcohol? Was that what it was? Oh goodness you swore to yourself you’d never drink that blasted concoction but if it could help loosen you up just a little in front of this attractive man then maybe you better have-)

 

“You okay there Jake?” Dirk asks you. You swallow and nod, quickly glance away from his eyes (err…shades you suppose.)

 

Creepy bar guy is looking at you, scowling and obviously disappointed that your “boyfriend” go to you before he did.

 

Boyfriend.

 

Huh.

 

You look around the room and notice that people are now looking at you different. There’s a lot more smiles in your direction and some obvious giggles from some of the older folks (who probably find your little “romantic rendezvous” adorable.)

 

Your attention snaps back to Dirk as he encompasses your hand in his. He doesn’t say anything, just watches your reaction as he moves from enclosing your hand to actually holding your hand, entwining his fingers with yours.

 

He still doesn’t say anything as you slowly curl your fingers against his.

 

“Better?” he asks, his voice a little bit quieter. You nod.

 

“Better…. Actually…much better.”

 

You smile.

 

He smiles back.

 

* * *

 

 

The dinner is a mix of getting-to-know-you friendly banter with undertones of flirting.

 

And hand touching.

 

A lot of hand touching.

 

A lot more hand touching than you are used to.

 

With Roxy and Jane, it was always arm linking (or really, arm linking then Jake dragging). Hand touching always seemed to be something intimate that only couples do.

 

But now, as Dirk again brushes against your hand, you are starting to understand why he’s doing.

 

It’s a gesture of kindness; intimate yet could easily be revoked if the opposite party (you) felt too uncomfortable.

 

Not to mention it felt nice.

 

Really nice.

 

It’s so nice that you can’t help but forget everything but the man in front of you. You forget about Roxy and Jane and your classes and…. just everything.

 

You cling to the conversation. You smile until your cheeks hurt. You do that awkward snort laugh that Roxy calls “nerdy yet endearing”,

 

And you’re pretty sure that you are falling for Strider’s charm faster than Jane can say, “Cookies are done!”

 

But it’s okay.

 

Because you’re confident that you’ve charmed him as much as he charmed you.

 

And judging by the way you two exchange numbers (with a heart added at the end of both your guys’ names in the contact list) you’re pretty sure that this wasn’t just a “fake date.”

 

This was a “first date.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love these guys too much. Way too much. MY OTP MITCHESSSSS
> 
> (If you don't know what a "mitch", it means "man-bitch")
> 
> Well, time to go write "Karkat Vantas Has A Nice Ass" now.


End file.
